


Hungry

by MajorShiraHaru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Waxer deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorShiraHaru/pseuds/MajorShiraHaru
Summary: Since our boy Waxer doesn’t seem to get enough action enjoy some Waxer x Reader Smut.During a briefing for the Second Battle of Geonosis, things start getting a little heated as you and Waxer catch each others lustful gazes and can't keep your hands to yourselves
Relationships: Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Hungry

You, Waxer, Boil, Wooley, and Crys were standing around a holotable working on battle plans in preparation for the Second Battle of Geonosis which was to take place in just a few days. You were all waiting for Commander Cody and General Kenobi’s arrival so you could get started with the briefing, first would be a briefing among the 212th and then was a scheduled briefing with the other Legion’s participating in the combined assault, tho who knows if Skywalker will be late again since he’s always off somewhere causing trouble for his old Master, that’s probably why Kenobi is delayed.

After a few minutes, they finally come into the command center,  
Cody: “Alright boys we’re finally here let’s not waste time or we’ll be late for the scheduled briefing.”  
Y/N: “I’m guessing we can thank General Skywalker for the delay, again…” Kenobi: “Yes…again..”

As the briefing starts you can’t help but notice Waxer trying his best (but failing) to not let you notice him eyeing you, if you hadn’t been staring at him this whole time you probably wouldn’t even notice, but without the cover of his helmet, the darting of his eyes is now noticeable to you. He makes sure to pretend to be looking at the information on the holotable, adjusting his stance as tho he was actually paying attention to what was being displayed. You can’t help but let a small blush come over your cheeks as both your eyes meet unexpectedly, he quickly looks away before his face has a chance to blush.  
He can’t let his brothers see him randomly blush during a meeting, especially when he’s standing across from the most beautiful lady in the galaxy. 

He didn’t always have these feelings for you, but over many months and too many missions, both of you risking your lives for each other without a second thought, he couldn’t help but start falling for you. At first, he didn’t understand these feelings, thinking about you when he was alone in the shower grabbing himself, wishing it was your body grabbing him, just being near you made him want to grab you and pull you into the nearest room to fuck you till you screamed his name, but he knows he can’t have these thoughts, these feelings. He tries hiding it, suppress it, but somehow it only makes it worse, every time you walk by him, your smile, your smell, your laugh and just the way you look at him makes him forget everything else, except you, all he can think about is you. He wants you, he needs you, and most of all he wants to make you happy, he wants to be yours and only yours.

Even though you’re stuck on the other side of holotable from Waxer you start devising a sneaky plan to get closer to him, to touch him. As the briefing for the 212th wraps up and Commander Cody sends the request for the main briefing, you try to get closer to Waxer by quietly walking around the other troopers, until the call gets accepted and everyone else is put through on the holo.  
You’re forced to stop dead in your tracks, stuck just out of reach of Waxer, you were standing right next to Boil, great, you thought, hoping he wouldn’t notice your obvious thirst for his brother.  
You know you couldn’t get between him and Waxer they always stood together at briefings and anyone who tried to stand between them would get instant death stares, especially if they were a shiny. So the new plan was to somehow get around to the other side, to Waxer’s left, Wooley was standing far enough away that you could take up a spot right next to Waxer, close enough to do anything without anyone seeing.

As you’re called on to give off some information in the briefing you manage to move to that empty spot next to Waxer, your excuse was a position on the map you needed to point out, though you could have just pulled up an arrow on the holopad, no one seemed to notice this though. After you finished what you were talking about General Skywalker was up next to discuss the placement of his troops.  
You took the opportunity to move slowly closer to Waxer, his eyes watching you as you move, you reach your hand under the table, making sure no one is looking in this direction, Waxer’s gaze now occupied by a blinking point on the screen everyone was pointing too, so you take your chance, reaching your hand over to his thigh, putting your hand between the armor plates of his leg and codpiece, suddenly he stands straight up, letting out a small hitched breath, not losing his focus on the holomap. You start moving your hand in circles going up and down the free part between his armor plates, his hips moving slightly with every stroke. 

Taking a risky chance you slide your hand between his blacks and codpiece, causing his stomach to tighten and his chest to move out some, his stiff posture slouching some as he moves his hips into your open hand. There isn’t much room between his armor and his blacks but you try your best to hand his hardening cock, causing him to bite his lip and claw his fingers into the holotable. There are only a few minutes left on the briefing, Waxer hardening more with every passing second. You wish you could just take him right here, right now, you know he wants you and you want him.

His calm composer and mask slowly breaking with each stroke, at this rate he’ll be a mess before the meeting is over, so reluctantly you pull your hand out making him let out a slow sigh. Suddenly you feel his hand on your leg, guessing the adrenaline gave him a confidence boost as he slowly started moving his hand up your skirt earning a small whine from you as your legs trembled at his touch. He expertly slides his fingers into your panties to start massaging your clit, causing your legs to tremble more and your breathing to become erratic. Then he stops, moving his fingers into you, first one, then two, you grab onto the table with both your arms leaning forward as though to pretend you were actually still paying any attention to the briefing. At that moment he starts moving his fingers up and down making your stomach tighten and swirl with excitement, you are both looking dead ahead at the holomap as he finger fucks you, making you dig your fingers harder into the table each time he pushes his fingers in.

The briefing is wrapping up causing Waxer to unexpectedly pull his fingers out of you, to stand at attention before the transmissions were all cut off, leaving you wet, empty, and wanting more. Once people started clearing the room it was just you, Waxer, oh and Boil, how could you separate these two so you could finally give Waxer the fucking he deserved?! Luckily for you Cody and Crys come to the rescue, they need Boil’s help on decoding something, Waxer declining his brothers offer to join, saying he was exhausted from the long day and was gonna get something to eat before heading to the refresher, Boil accepted Waxer’s excuses and headed off with the rest. 

Now finally you two were alone, hungry for his body you grab his arm shocking him, you cautiously drag him out of the command center and towards your quarters.“Where are we going Y/N” Waxer asked you with an innocent look on his face, “My quarters, you wanted to get something to eat, right?” you say with a dirty smirk on your face, causing him to turn red like the markings on the Coruscant guards’ armor. The second you unlock your door and get inside his hands are on you, he reaches one hand out to lock the door, making sure no one will accidentally come in. He starts pulling at your clothes desperate to get them off you, meanwhile, you’re trying to figure out how to unclip his armor with your shaking hands. Both of you forgetting that you have two functioning mouths you could be using in the meantime since you both weren’t having much luck getting each others armor and clothes off, you both decide to just strip yourselves. 

You having a lot less to take off are instantly naked, as he’s still unclipping the last of his armor. You starting grabbing at his blacks desperate to finally get them off, seeing his hard length through his pants makes you wet in excitement.  
As you pull his shirt off and marvel at the look of his body, you can’t help but run your hands through every bit of muscle on his chest, you get closer, chests almost touching, you look up at him as he moves his hands around you, one hugging your waist pulling you close to him and the other reaching up to cup your face in his hand.  
Slowly he goes in for a kiss, stopping right in front of your mouth, lips brushing against each other, honestly, this is just about the hottest thing ever, making you melt into his arms as you lean your head back moving your lips against his. “I….I…..” Waxer stutters against your lips, unable to control his voice, you reach your hands up his chest grabbing around his neck and head finally pulling his mouth against yours, “Uhmmmm…” Waxer lets out a delighted groan as you push your tongue slowly into his mouth going deeper with every tilt of your head, his tongue joining yours as you both groan into each others mouths, grinding your bodies together in the process.  
You both pull away to catch your breaths, “Kriff Y/N” he says before abruptly grabbing and pushing you against the nearest wall kissing you down your neck and shoulder before sliding his tongue all the way back up to your mouth, earning a delighted groan out of you, before he starts to kiss you passionately, reaching his tongue further into your mouth with every go.  
His hands start sliding down you as he continues to kiss you, grabbing both your hips and then lifting you up pushing his body against yours while holding you in his arms, you instinctively wrap both your legs around his waist pulling yourself close to him while now more aggressively pushing your tongue down his throat causing his fingers to gently dig into your waist and hip.  
You can feel his hard cock rubbing under you, begging to be let free, so you start pushing them down using your feet. “Let me get that,” he says releasing the kiss and moving his one hand away from your waist to pull down his pants, finally freeing his length, “Are you sure we should do this Y/N, it’s against regulations” looking up at you with saddened eyes, “Waxer, just fuck me already,” you say slightly out of breath, but immediately going in for another kiss, he’s reluctant at first, pulling away to say something, but your lips are on his quickly, causing him to forget regulations and whatever excuses he was trying to come up with to pretend like he tried to avoid this. 

His body moves, allowing you some more room as he slides you down slightly, positioning his length, you move your legs pulling him in close as he suddenly thrusts into you, “Uhhhh WAXER” you scream his name in pleasure causing him to smile, moving to kiss your neck as he pushes deeper into you allowing you to moan, scream and breath freely. He thrusts hard slamming you against the wall and causing you to once again scream his name out, after a few more thrusts he’s now fully inside you.

Staying like this for a few moments as he kisses and licks your neck. Then he pulls you away from the wall, holding you up, still staying inside you, he moves over to your bed, getting on it with both his knees, before bending down and placing you on the mattress, you release your legs from him allowing them to fall to sides of him, he slowly moves down pushing his chest into yours, sliding his hands and down your body. Still kissing your neck, but slowly moving down your chest. He pulls out of you causing you to whimper, wanting him back inside you, you tilt your head up trying to find out why he stopped, “Close your eye Y/N….. just feel…”, you're surprised by his command, but comply, closing your eyes and tilting your head back again, his hands sliding over your hips before stopping. Suddenly you feel something, you moan as he moves his tongue up your clit before delicately pushing it inside you “Kriff, Waxer, that feels….” your brain cuts you off as you feel him deeper in you, tongue fucking you, it feels so good, he feels so good.

Can’t say you thought you two would end up like this, you laying here having him eat you out, you know you made that joke earlier, but never did you think he’d actually do it, but my force are you glad he did. His tongue moving expertly inside you starts to push you to the breaking point as you whimper his name “Waxer… I'mmm…close.. uhhhhh…kriff Waxer….” your able to mumble out as you hit your peak and your body releases your orgasm. He pulls his mouth away as you look down at him, locking eyes, seeing him smile as he laps you up, feeling proud of himself for making you cum for him. He moves up and over you, not breaking eye contact, then he’s kissing you, tasting yourself inside his mouth. “Y/N you taste so good” lifting his hand up to cup our face, your breathing and shaking calming down as you just look into his eyes.

All of a sudden your body moves on its own, recovered from your orgasm you flip him over onto his back using your legs and most of your strength, “Y/N?” he lets out breathlessly as you straddle him, grabbing his still hard length in your hand. Pumping it slowly spreading the wetness with your fingers as you position yourself above it, sinking down and impaling yourself of him as he says your name, taking your hips in his hand and moving his hips to match your rhythm, you continue to ride him like this till he pushes himself up, chest breathing heavily, he slides one arm up your back while still holding your hip with the other, moving his lips closer to yours, while his eyes flutter open and shut, “Y/N, I….I..love you” he says between your grinding “I love you too Waxer” you say before he pulls you in for a passionate kiss, now thrusting his hips against yours causing you to bounce up slightly with each thrust he gives getting more erratic, his kissing getting more sloppy as he’s trying to catch the breaths he’s losing from getting closer to his peak “Y/N” he screams as he finally releases himself, feeling the warmth spread inside you as you mumble out his name.

You pull yourself off him, falling down onto the bed beside him as he also collapses trying to catch his breath, “Didn’t know I could wear you out so easily, thought you were supposed to have higher endurance” you say teasing him as you get up and walk towards the refresher hearing him let out a small laugh while getting off the bed.  
Suddenly you feel his hands on you as he grabs you from behind pushing you against the shower door, “You want endurance” he says with a smirk on his face as he pulls you into the shower, turning it on before he starts kissing you again, “I’ll show you endurance” he says breaking the kiss before spending the next good while shower fucking you as revenge for your joke, kriff, was it the best revenge you ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing smut and Ao3, sorry for any mistakes <3, feel free to check out my Tumblr by the same name for more regular posts and reblogs from people who are cooler than me


End file.
